


Luke Skywalker Vanentine's Day Headcanons

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: Headcanons about how you and Luke spend Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader





	Luke Skywalker Vanentine's Day Headcanons

Luke gets your favorite flowers the night before so when you wake up you see them on the bedside table

He wakes you up by peppering your face with kisses

The two of you just cuddle, talk, and peck one another until you’re hungry

Together Luke and you make a big brunch

Once you’re done eating, Luke decides to take you to the beach

You and Luke build some sandcastles and splash around in the water for a few hours

At the end of the day, you take Luke for a surprise picnic under the stars

You feed each other sweets and give each other some presents that you found or made for one another

Luke gives you a necklace with a kyber-crystal in the shape of a heart and a bouquet of your favorite flowers

You give Luke a flower crown and some new tools for his x-wing

When you headed back to your shared quarters, you read a book while Luke holds you in his arms and places kiss on your back while listening

You placed a kiss on his forehead and told each other you love one another and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
